The present invention relates to a detachable device intended to make a floating bicycle or the like in a demountable and a transportable form. In particular, the present invention relates to a device which is very easily mounted onto the flotation member of a commercially available sail board, to convert the sail board into a floating bicycle.
The importance of nautical sports in the leisure industry is well known. In particular, there has recently been a spectacular increase in the numbers of sail board sales.
The primary object of the present invention is to create a detachable device which permits the users of a sail board to convert it into a new and attractive apparatus which may be referred to as a "water bicycle".